Harry PotterIt's a Wonderful Life
by garnok
Summary: Just writing


A/N: First attempt at FanFiction, Mixing It's a Wonderful Life and Harry Potter.

Chapter 1. He awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and looked around confused with his surroundings, dark and somewhat dank, where was he, he wondered?

Then he remembered, he was at Grimmauld Place, he had been living here for months. Since the end of the war. He looked at his watched and realized it was early

in the morning. He was woken from his dreams again…or he should say his nightmares. He could still see Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore falling from the

tower, Fred being buried by the wall as it fell on him, and Dobby the house elf…Holding his hand after having freed Harry from Malfoy manor, with the knife sticking

out of his chest. These were the dreams that he saw every time that he closed his eyes. So he got up put on his glasses and went to the drawing room to sit in

front of the fireplace. While he sat down Kreacher came in and place a hot chocolate on the table next to him, this had become a routine of sorts for Harry and

Kreacher. Harry did not even have to ask after the first time, Kreacher seemed to understand that Harry just wanted his drink and then to be left alone, Kreacher

was a good House-elf and did not have to be asked. Harry stared at the fire for awhile and sipped his drink

Mrs. Weasley had just got up to start breakfast for her children. It was something she enjoyed doing, getting up early and going into the kitchen to start cooking. She always enjoyed the routine of being in the kitchen to think about things in her life. Her children were the topic she thought about most, they had been fully involved in bringing the vilest wizard ever known to justice, but her children had been hurt and they were just starting to heal most of the wounds left from the war. She had thought a lot about her children, she considered Hermione and Harry her children too, but they had lost a brother in Fred. Molly had pulled George aside and told him of her brothers Fabian and Gideon, how she had cried for them but also how she had loved them, how she had named George and Fred after their initials and how they lived on in her heart. Her children had grieved, consoled one another, told stories and memories and laughed, because George wouldn't let them cry too much, the rest seemed to take heart when George started laughing more. She knew deep down George would find his way to cope but she worried about the rest. She was worried about Harry. He was such a good boy, he had so much riding on his shoulders for so long, he always seemed to personalize every loss, always blaming himself for things that were not his fault. She silently prayed that he could find a way to get through the grief and stop blaming himself.

Things were starting to get back to normal in the Wizarding world, shops were re-opening in Diagon Alley, people were coming back to Great Britain, and there were no more reports of Death Eater activity or of mysterious disappearances. The Ministry was working on restoring order and the people were slowly getting back to their normal routines…. well as normal as they could be. Ron and Ginny were back at The Burrow, Hermione and retrieved her parents from Australia and restored their memory. George was staying at The Burrow but going to work most days at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Life was progressing, for the most part, Harry thought. He wondered if his life could be normal. It had been several months since the battle and anytime he went out in public reporters would crowd him, people would oooohhh and aaahhhh, women would hand him their baby and ask for a blessing, or they would try to touch his sleeve or his hair. It was to the point that he could not go out, not even to the funerals of the people who had died at the battle. He was receiving hundreds of owls a day, more than he had during the Triwizard Tournament. He left them sitting in the study unopened. They all just wanted a piece of him or to say that they knew him, it was really absurd. People had died and they were just trying to become his friend or to get something from him it really irritated him to no end. He had been shut away for so long that he was beginning to wonder if he might be going mad. He got up from the chair and went back to his bed tired and disheartened. If only the dreams would stop.

There was a loud clanking. It seemed to be happening close by; Harry sat up quickly and looked around. Nothing was there. He closed his eyes again and he lay down and the he heard it again. He sat up and looked around again. This time his eyes stopped on the window. The shudder was banging on the window. He got up and walked over to it, as he opened the window to close the shudder he felt that he should look out the window. As he did he saw something in the street. A black dog! He grabbed his glasses and looked back out the window and the dog was gone. He felt disappointed almost like he was let down. He decided it was too late to try to sleep again and grabbed his broom and went outside to fly. Flying usually made him feel better and he could use it. He hadn't felt happy for months. He took off in the predawn light and flew towards Ottery St. Catchpole. He hadn't seen Ron or Ginny since the funeral and he wasn't sure he would be welcome at all but he needed to get out of the house. It wasn't that long of a flight but he had taken the long way around so he could think while he flew. He landed in the Orchard and walked to the edge of the woods. He was unsure what to do, or say for that matter. He was not sure that he would be welcome; it was his fault that Fred had been killed. If he had been quicker or if he had finished Voldemort earlier he could have saved Fred and all the other people from the battle, Remus, Tonks, and so many more. He couldn't, he was responsible it was his fault. Why had he been born? He started to run away from The Burrow. He ran for awhile, not sure where he was going or caring. He finally came to an out cropping of stone that he sat on and looked towards the village. There was a small house on the edge of the village he could see the kids in the backyard playing, their parents by the house talking and laughing, Why couldn't he have that, Why, why, why? "I wish I was never born." He sulked while he watched them for awhile and then it was soon dark. He really didn't notice the time or how long he had sat there watching he just decided to go back to Grimmauld place. He got on his broom and started to fly. It was dark enough he was having a hard time seeing, and he was thinking about the happy family. It was unfair, they had it all and he couldn't have it. He eyes started to water, he was crying but he didn't want to admit that, and that was when it happened, something flew right in front of him, he swerved to avoid hitting it abut ran right into it instead. He lost his grip and his balance on the broom and the next thing he knew he was falling into the river with whatever he hit.

Chapter 2.

He felt the water as he fell into it; surprisingly the water was quite hard. He felt rather than saw another person in the water with him. He raised his head above the water and saw him floating in the water; Harry grabbed him and pulled him towards the shore. As he pulled him up a couple people started to help him as well, soon they were sitting in a small shelter on the shore wrapped in blankets. Harry looked at the man for a minute and decided he did know what to say. The man had obviously collided with him in mid-air but he wasn't dressed as a wizard. Nor had he seen a broom in the river, but there was something about this man that made Harry feel a little out of place. Finally one of the people who helped Harry pull him out of the river ask the old man why he had jumped. The old man said, "I fell and accidentally took this man with me," whether he believe him or not didn't seem to matter but then the man said something that made Harry start, "My name is Jimmy and this is Harry." Harry knew he hadn't told anyone his name and he was getting nervous. He reached into his pocket to grasp his wand when he realized that it was not there. If this was going to be a fight it was going to be quick because Harry didn't have his wand. He hadn't pulled it out of his pocket when he fell and we was pretty sure that it did not fall out either, but he didn't have it and he was feeling cornered. The helper looked at both of them and then walked towards one of the fire barrels. Jimmy looked at Harry and said, "Sorry about pulling you into the river but it was the only way I could get your attention."

Harry responded, "You could have called my name since you seem to know it."

Jimmy laughed, "Would you have listened? I figured the best way was to bump into you and then start to talk."

"Bump into me? You sure did that" glowered Harry.

"Well how else was I supposed to get you off that broom," replied Jimmy

Harry lied quickly, "Broom, what broom?"

Jimmy responded "The one you where flying, of course."

Harry looked at the people around the fire barrel and was glad to see none of them looking his way, he didn't think Jimmy was a wizard but there wasn't a way to tell for sure without exposing himself to some odd questions.

Jimmy looked at him for a moment and smiled, "I won't tell if you don't."

The man at the fire barrel came over and offered them a cup of weak tea. It was warm and that is all that mattered to Harry at the moment. He was pondering what to say when Jimmy stood up and thanked the man and motioned to Harry to follow him. Harry got to his feet and fell into step behind the Jimmy. Harry realized he must have been thinking about it too much when the man abruptly stopped and Harry ran into him. Harry grouched a bit before Jimmy turned around to face him. Harry started, "Why did you do that."

Jimmy looked at him for a minute and replied, "I don't think you understand why I am here, Harry."

"Then tell me" retorted Harry

"Okay, just remember you asked for it," he hesitated, "I am here to grant your wish."

"What wish is that?"

"The one where you were never born." Jimmy calmly stated.

Harry's mind clouded for a second and he felt like he had passed out.

Chapter 3.

Harry was looking at #4 Privet Drive. He hadn't been there in over a year. He remembered that he had left when the Order came to pick him up before his17th birthday. Jimmy was standing in the doorway opening the door. Harry ran forward to catch him but the man was already in the living room looking at the Durselys'. Harry immediately began to stammer an apology to them when he realized they were not even aware he was there. He blinked twice to clear his mind. He called Dudley's name and nothing happen, the same with Aunt Petunia, he thought he could get a rise out of one of them, even Uncle Vernon didn't notice he was there. They just sat watching the telly without noticing he was there. He walked between them and the telly and they didn't even shout at him. It was like he wasn't even there. As soon as he thought it Jimmy turned to him and said "Your not, they can't see you."

"What have you done?" Harry said.

"I told you I just granted your wish" Jimmy replied.

"Are you a Wizard?" Harry asked.

"What I am is not important. I have just given you what you said you wanted." Jimmy answered.

"You don't exist and they can't see you."

Harry thought to himself that the Durselys' seemed happy. Dudley got up from the couch and told his folks goodnight and then walked out the door. Harry followed quickly and he was soon out in the street where Dudley got in a car and they drove off into the night. The scene changed and Harry realized that he was soon in the car with Dudley. The man in the Drivers seat turned to Dudley and said, "You do this and your in, there is no turning back." Dudley seemed a little nervous but immediately responded "I been doing this my whole life." Harry thought it sounded like a cheesy line out of one of the Hollywood shows. The car pulled into a parking lot and Dudley and the driver got out and walked towards the only other car parked there. Harry was about to get out of the car when he heard gunfire tear through the night. He saw his cousin slouch to the ground and the other guy from the car was already lying on his face. Harry was about to scream when Jimmy simply said. "The Dementors never attacked him. He never had to recover from that fear of that time; he simply thought he was tough enough to handle anything. It was because of you that he became a better person. He didn't have that in this reality."

The scene changed again and Harry was in a large Manor. He thought this place looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember it. He was taken back when he turned around and there was Draco Malfoy walking towards him. Harry reached for his wand and realized it was not there just as Draco Walked through him. He then remembered that Jimmy said he didn't exist here.

Malfoy looked around and then grumbled something under his breathe. Harry was curious enough to step closer to Draco just before a popping noise happened. There just in front of Draco was Dobby. Malfoy raised his cane and hit dobby squarely in the head.

"These clothes have lint on them." drawled Draco.

"Sorry sir, Dobby will clean them sir."

"It is too late for that. I must leave, however you are to punish yourself until I return," hissed Draco.

Dobby walked over to the fireplace and took the poker and started to beat himself over the head.

Harry ran to catch Dobby to keep him from doing it but his arms just passed through him.

Jimmy cleared his voice and said, "You were never here to free Dobby. He is still bound to the Malfoys."

Harry was pissed. Dobby deserved much better than that. He had helped free Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander from this Manor several months ago. He had died freeing them. He remembered the grave he had dug, and the stone he carved. Here lies Dobby, a free elf. He could remember the way his heart had grieved as he dug the grave for the house-elf.

He looked once more as the scene disappeared and reformed with him at a set of large gates.

Harry realized he was looking at the gates of Hogwarts. He watched as jimmy walked forward and opened the gates and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did, he was interested to see what had happened to his school. 'It looks normal' he thought to himself. He couldn't see the damage that had happened at the last battle; in fact it looked like it did when he first saw it. Harry saw that he had fallen behind Jimmy and quickly increased his pace to catch up to him. They entered the Great Hall and saw that it was almost empty. He looked around and there were a few students at one communal table. There just a few staff present also, he saw sitting at the Headmaster spot was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He turned to Jimmy and saw a sadness Passover the man. He quickly said, "What happened here?"

Harry saw Jimmy take a long breathe and very slowly he began to speak. "When you first came here Dumbledore was Headmaster. Now he is not."

"I can see that, but what made Lucius Malfoy Headmaster?" Harry questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because what I say will show you something you may not want to see." Jimmy stated.

"I want to know." Harry replied.

"Since you were not born Harry, a lot of things you know happened differently, starting with your first year. You were never at the Dursleys and you saw what happened there. You were not on the train first year so Ron rode alone to Hogwarts. He was alone on the train ride there. He did not make friends with you, Hermione, Neville, or Hagrid. He was often late for class and really did not make friends with anyone that year. Draco constantly taunted him and abused him. He had a miserable first year, no friends, and just his brothers to hang around he just kind of faded into the background his first year. The Philosophers stone was saved by Dumbledore and his first year ended. His second year was the worst. He lost his sister, Ginny." At this Harry turned at Jimmy and yelled "no he didn't we saved her!"

"You forget Harry that since Ron did not speak parselmouth he could not get into the chamber of secrets. In fact he did not even know about any of the things you remember. Hermione was petrified and all he had was Ginny, the Twins and Percy. They really did not interact much. He did not notice how odd Ginny was acting. Then she was gone."

"But if she was gone how come Voldemort did not come to power sooner?" murmured Harry.

Harry was thinking about Ginny. He hadn't thought about it much but his mind was thinking about it now. She would have died if it weren't for Ron and him. He could still picture her lying in the chamber and it was hurting him.

"Voldemort was only sixteen. He had to go relearn all of the things that he experienced after leaving Hogwarts" said Jimmy.

"Dumbledore was fired and McGonagall was instated as the Headmistress. What would have been your third year was no better than the first two years. The escaped murderer Sirius Black was on the loose and still trying to get to Hogwarts. He managed to find and kill Peter Pettigrew on the grounds before the worse happened. It was bad too, Harry. He was killed by Snape, who showed no mercy to him, in front several witnesses. Snape was awarded the order of Merlin Second Class. Snape told everyone that Lupin had been helping Black into the castle. Remus Lupin fled as a convict and disgraced as a teacher. Buckbeak was executed for hurting Malfoy."

"Fourth year saw the World Quidditch Cup in England but the Wesley's did have the heart to go. Ginny's' death had hurt them more than they knew. The Wesley's were not joyful after that, Mr. Weasley started staying later at work only coming home to sleep. All the Weasley boys just didn't have any spirit left. She was the joy in all of their lives."

"The TriWizard cup still happened though. Cedric was killed in the first task. He didn't have you to tell him what the task was. Fleur managed to grab the cup in the maze and she won the Championship. Since you weren't there, Bill never came to visit you and Fleur did not meet him, since they never meet they never ended up dating or even getting married. Krum started dating Hermione; Ron had never noticed her so he didn't see her slip from his fingers for good.


End file.
